


Day four

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fem!Marco, Genderbent Characters, Maruani Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day four of MaruAni week! This day is height! (Yes, I am also late ^^;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day four

Height was something Annie Leonhardt lacked. She never really cared about it until it became apparent that Marie had to lean down a bit too far to kiss her. “Have you tried heels?” Reiner asked her one day. The bastard was smirking. “No.” Annie replied quickly. “I don’t wear heels.” The blonde across from her rolled his golden eyes and leaned against Bertholdt’s shoulder. “We noticed. We noticed that you don’t do anything girly at all. No wonder you’re gay.” Reiner snickered. Annie’s blue eyes narrowed. “So what? You’re gay too.” She scoffed. “Yeah, I am gay. But I’m also really manly.”   
“Reiner, you’re a baker and you wear pastels.” She countered her cousin. Reiner rolled his eyes again. “I also played football in high school and college. Look, what I’m saying is that you may want to be a little more in touch with your feminine side, that’s all.” He smiled. Annie sighed and blew some hair from her face as she saw Marie and all her freckled glory walk in and smile brightly at her. “…No. She thinks I’m perfect just like this.” The blue eyed girl showed a rare smile and stood proudly on her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend.


End file.
